Ashley's Secret Love
by Darklit09
Summary: This is about a girl named Ashley who loves her brother Ian. Their love must be secret as their parents may not approve. This fanfic is based off of "Love for Pokemon 1" and is a different point of view from "Ian's secret love."
1. Brother love

THIS FANFIC IS BASED OFF OF MY SERIES "Love for Pokemon 1" IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE OR WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE STORY READ THAT.

Hello! My name is Ashley Ketchum, daughter of Marissa and Ash Ketchum. I have 1 sister and 2 brothers, Sarah, Luke, and Ian. Sarah is really smart, and me and her chat a lot! Luke gets on my nerves but I like to joke around with him, and Ian, well I like him to most out of everyone because me and him race a lot and we are like best friends. This is a story of how I fell in love with Ian.

It was in the morning and Ashley and Ian were about to start their daily race. "So you ready to lose?" Ian joked.

"You wish!" Ashley laughed.

The race had started and Ian was in the lead, until he tripped. Ashley tripped on him causing her to land right on top of him, their lips were 1 inch from reaching each others. "Oh my god, I almost kissed Ian. He's so warm though, I like this feeling." Ashley thought.

"You okay?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, fine." Ashley smiled.

"He cares about me." Ashley thought and began to blush.

"Not for long when I beat you!" Ian said getting up and started running.

"You sneaky Pichu!" Ashley chuckled getting up and chasing Ian.

Ian had won the race but Ashley demanded a rematch because of the way he tripped her. "Can we just race in the morning?" Ian whined.

"Come on pretty boy, race me." Ashley said.

"How about no, pretty girl." Ian laughed.

"He just called me pretty." Ashley thought blushing.

"Ugh fine, but prepare to lose in the morning." Ashley joked.

It had grown night time while everyone was asleep, Ashley was awake thinking about the race. "I think I have a crush on my brother, but I wonder If he likes me back." Ashley thought.

"It might be weird If we do date, but dad and mom's relationship was weird too, so maybe they would accept us." Ashley thought as she went to sleep.

The next day Ashley woke up before Ian and was eager to race. Ashley walked into Ian's room and started to poke him. "Come on Ian! Get ready you have to lose!" Ashley laughed.

"I don't need to be ready to beat you!" Ian smiled and got dressed.

Ashley had walked outside and began to think to herself, "What If the same thing happened the last time we raced, I wouldn't mind It I guess." Ashley thought.

Soon Ian came walking out of the door to race Ashley. "Alright Ian, we'll see who wins this time." Ashley said.

"We all know It's going to be me." Ian said and got ready to race.

Ashley and Ian had started their race and Ian was in the lead. "If he is going to win, I better win too!" Ashley thought as she jumped on top of Ian.

"Ashley what are you doing? I was just about to win." Ian said.

"I know, I wasn't going to let that happen." Ashley smiled still on top of Ian.

"I'm going to have to clean my fur now." Ian complained.

"Me too clumsy." Ashley said with a wink.

Ian and Ashley ate breakfast and kept on racing until nightfall. "Alright now I know, I love Ian." Ashley thought to herself.

"I wonder If he likes me back, maybe I should ask him, but It's night." Ashley thought mentally fighting herself.

"Alright, I'll tell him. It'll be romantic telling him in the middle of night." Ashley thought as she got up and walked to Ian's room.

"Ian, can I talk to you?" Ashley said waking up Ian.

"Ashley? What are you doing, It's one in the morning?" Ian asked rubbing his eyes.

"I know, but I need to talk to you about something." Ashley said.

"What's the problem?" Ian asked.

"Well you know how mom and dad were best friends, and dad was a human?" Ashley replied.

"Yeah." Ian said.

"Well do you think something like that could happen to us?" Ashley asked.

"We are too young to be thinking about that, but yes I do think something like that could happen to us." Ian replied.

"Well I just wanted to say I love you." Ashley said kissing Ian and returning back to her bed.

"I did It, he didn't fight the kiss. He must love me too!" Ashley thought and returned back to a peaceful sleep. 


	2. Caught

So last night I made a move on Ian, I hope he won't be mad at me in the morning. I can believe I'm in love with my brother! If he did love me It would be amazing, but I worry that our parents may not approve.

The next morning Ashley woke up before Ian, as always. "I think I'll see what Ian thinks about last night." Ashley thought walking to Ian's room. "Ashley? What are you doing?" Ian said waking up.

"Waiting for you to wake up silly, let's race." Ashley said in a excited tone.

Ashley went outside and waited for Ian to get ready. "He didn't seem mad, he didn't bring It up so I don't know what to think." Ashley thought until Ian walked out of the house.

"So about last night..." Ian said.

"Oh no, here It comes, the rejection." Ashley thought. "Oh yeah, don't be mad at me." Ashley said as her tone became sadder.

"I'm not mad, in fact, I'm happy that you did that, I love you Ashley." Ian said returning the kiss from last night.

"Oh my god, he loves me. This is the best day of my life!" Ashley thought smiling. "You too Ian." Ashley blushed.

Ashley and Ian started to race but it was less comeptitive and more for fun.

"That was fun." Ian smiled.

"Let's do another, but for score." Ashley chuckled.

The two raced agaun and Ian was in the lead, when he finish Ashley jumped on him and they both laughed. "He's so warm." Ashley thought smiling.

"You're a real work of art, you know that?" Ian said blushing.

"Yeah, you too, I guess." Ashley said confused about the choice of words Ian had said.

"Hey can be a bore sometimes, but I love him for that." Ashley blushed as she kissed Ian.

"Hey you two!" Luke shouted.

"Oh no." Ashley said getting off of Ian and standing up.

"I'll handle this, you stand here." Ian said walking up to Luke.

"Oh no, what If Luke tells mom and she disowns me and Ian." Ashley thought with a tear shedding in her eye.

"Hey Ashley, what's with the tears?" Sarah said walking up to Ashley.

"Oh nothing, Ian just stepped on my tail while we were racing." Ashley lied.

"Oh wow, that's dumb of them." Sarah said.

"Yeah, well that's Ian for you." Ashley joked.

"So, what were you doing at one in the morning? I heard you get up and walk out of your room." Sarah asked.

"Oh, I was just getting a drink of water, I was thirsty." Ashley lied once again.

"Oh really? I didn't hear any noise of you getting water." Sarah said getting suspicous.

"You must not have good ears than." Ashley laughed.

"Funny, well I'll talk to you later." Sarah said walking away from Ashley.

When Sarah walked away she saw Ian give Luke a drink. "That's weird, why is Ian giving Luke a drink?" Ashley thought.

Ian walked back up to Ashley, "What was that all about?" Ashley asked.

"I have to do whatever Luke says for a month or he'll tell mom about us." Ian replied.

"You did that for us? You're so sweet." Ashley said hugging Ian.

"I was thinking, maybe we could tell mom and dad we are dating, when we are Pikachu's." Ian said.

"So he's not afraid to tell mom and dad, that's brave right there." Ashley thought blushing.

"That sounds good to me, they need to know one day." Ashley replied.

Ashley and Ian just kept racing for the rest of the day, except when Luke made Ian get him something. Nightfall had strucken and Ashley decide to sleep in Ian's room.

"Hey Ashley." Ian said.

"Yes Ian?" Ashley responded.

"You sure you're fine sleeping on the floor?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, I don't want mom to see us in the same bed." Ashley replied.

"If she does find out you can just say that you had a nightmare." Ian said.

"Fine, If you really want me to." Ashley laughed and got in the bed.

"Goodnight Ashley, love you." Ian said.

"You too." Ashley said. "I didn't think he was going to offer me this, but I'm glad he did. It's so warm on this bed." Ashley thought falling asleep.

Ashley was awaken soon by Marissa shouting "Ashley! What are you doing in the same bed as Ian?!"

"Mom, I just had a nightmare and Ian said I could sleep in his bed." Ashley lied.

"You shouldn't sleep in the same bed as your brother!" Marissa yelled.

"Sorry mom, I was just too scared to sleep alone." Ashley said.

"Why not sleep in the same bed as your other sister, not your brother." Marissa said calming down.

"Sarah hogs her bed, Ian doesn't." Ashley replied.

"Ugh fine, but just don't do It again." Marissa said walking away.

Ashley went downstairs trying not to wake Ian up and got a bowl of Poke chow, until Ian walked downstairs.

"Hey Ashley, why are you up so early?" Ian asked.

"Mom caught me, I didn't want to wake you up." Ashley replied.

"Oh, what did you tell her?" Ian asked.

"I told her that I had a nightmare, we can't be in the same bed, she doesn't care about being the same room." Ashley said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you have a good sleep?" Ian said.

"Yeah, I was with you." Ashley blushed.

"You're sweet." Ian said kissing Ashley.

Ian and Ashley ate breakfast together and got up and started to race for the rest of the day. 


End file.
